Fobias
by Doncella de Lorde
Summary: Hermione tiene miedo a los vampiros, Ron a las arañas. Pero ambos lograrán superar sus miedos, juntos. Para el Reto de Hallowen del foro Retos Harry Potter y más...


**Fobias**

_By Fatty L_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**No soy rubia, ni tengo una imaginación sobre natural. El mundo pottérico no me pertenece, no soy dueña nada más que de la trama que ha salido de mi alocada mente.

Este fic participa en el **"Reto de Hallowen"** del foro **Retos Harry Potter y más. **Que consistía básicamente en escribir un one–shot ambientado en Hallowen, basándose en una palabra asignada. La palabra que me ha tocado es _"vampiro". _Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Las criaturas mágicas no eran lo suyo, en lo absoluto. Ella estaba hecha para los libros, los hechizos, incluso las pociones se le daban de maravilla. La que podía pasar horas hablando de monstruos y esa clase de cosas es su amiga Luna; ella por otro lado sentía un escalofrío con solo oír mencionar hombres lobos, acromántulas y sobre todo, _vampiros. _Una de las pocas cosas del mundo muggle que interfirieron con su traslado al mundo de la magia fue el temor a esos seres hasta hace poco "mitológicos" para ella. La simple idea de que existiesen por el mundo seres que se alimentan de sangre le provocaba ganas de salir huyendo y ocultarse bajo las mantas de su cama.

Que la enfrentaran a un troll gigante, a Aragog, incluso al mismísimo Voldemort y no vacilaba un segundo; pero Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor por naturaleza y valiente de corazón, temblaba con solo escuchar mencionar la palabra vampiro. Y precisamente los vampiros eran el motivo decorativo para las festividades de Hallowen en el castillo. Al parecer los alumnos encontraban divertido que al caminar por los pasillos los atacasen de improviso bandadas de murciélagos que se transformaban en unas versiones pintorescas de Drácula, con capa, colmillos y todo. Odiaba Hallowen y odiaba a Harry y Ron por aprovecharse de su fobia para jugarle bromas, año tras año.

– Vamos Hermione, no puedes seguir enfadada por la pequeña broma del pasado Hallowen, eso fue hace un año – al levantarse por la mañana había tomado la firme decisión de no dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos, simplemente se dedicaría a asistir a clase y luego pasaría la "fiesta de Hallowen" en su cama con la compañía de un buen libro; era el plan perfecto. No les daría la oportunidad de que se burlasen un año más de ella, esta vez no.

Por eso es que Ron y Harry llevaban toda la mañana tratando de convencerla para asistir con ellos a la fiesta, y ella llevaba toda la mañana de ignorarlos olímpicamente. Hasta Ron (claro como siempre) logró sacarla de sus casillas.

– ¿Una "pequeña broma" Ronald Weasley? ¡No lo puedo creer, que mal tienes la cabeza! Solo tú considerarías que bañar a una persona con sangre de dragón y hacerme creer que había sido atacado por un vampiro, es una pequeña broma – el chico pegó un salto kilométrico cuando ella se dio la vuelta para gritarle. Llevaban todo el día caminando tras de ella porque se negaba a caminar a su lado, no se esperaba que cediera tan pronto. Mucho menos se esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma, gritándole frente al aula de Encantamientos.

– Hermione, en realidad fue una broma muy ingeniosa, fueron los gemelos quienes nos dieron la idea – Harry intento intervenir, sabía lo que podía suceder si sus dos amigos se peleaban; sobre todo cuando lo hacían públicamente. Lamentablemente no escogió las palabras adecuadas, Hermione dejó de prestarle atención a Ron (que en ese punto tenía un color rojo uniforme), para dirigirse a él, con toda la furia de la que era capaz.

– ¡Claro! Y sin Fred y George les dicen que se lancen por un precipicio, ustedes lo hacen. No me extrañaría, con la poca capacidad de raciocinio de la que presumen.

– Hermione por favor, olvidemos la broma, prometemos que este año no tenemos planeado hacerte nada. Vamos los tres juntos a la fiesta y asunto arreglado.

– Por su propio bien espero que no quieran jugarme una de sus "pequeñas bromas", o les juro que el moco murciélago de Ginny no será nada comparado a lo que pienso hacerles – parecía un poco más relajada, aunque mantenía su ceño fruncido – Y no, ya les dije que no pienso ir a esa absurda fiesta. Es tonto reunirse en un lugar lleno de tanta decoración falsa. ¿Ya vieron cómo dejaron el Gran Comedor? Absurdo.

– Pero será divertido. Han dicho que vendrá una banda famosa y servirán ponche que parece sang... – la chica se puso pálida al escuchar mencionar sangre, y Ron se calló abruptamente – Todos irán, ¿No piensas quedarte sola en la Sala Común, verdad?

– Claro que lo pienso, no le veo nada de malo. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer antes de las vacaciones; McGonagall nos ha dejado mil redacciones, sin mencionar que Snape parece decidido a que reprobemos. Pienso aprovechar mi tiempo de una mejor manera que bebiendo y bailando. Además, no tengo disfraz.

– Eso puede arreglarse – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño que vivió – seguro que Ginny puede solucionarlo, ella misma se ha hecho su disfraz y no creo que tenga problema en hacer uno para ti – la mirada asesina que le dirigió Hermione hizo que se le borrara por completo la sonrisa.

– He dicho que no. Si quieren ir, pueden ir ustedes. Seguro que _Lav–Lav_ muere por ir contigo Ron, y tú Harry puedes ir con… Luna o con quien prefieras – al chico de lentes no le pasó desapercibida la significativa mirada que le dirigió su amiga al decir lo último – No me necesitan, solo les arruinaría la noche.

– ¿Lav… Lavender? – de repente Ron se puso pálido como la cera – ¿Tendría que haber invitado a Lavender? – Hermione rodó los ojos.

– Es tu novia, Ron. ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo haces para tener la sensibilidad de una roca? Eres imposible. Pobre… _chica_ – no encontró una palabra adecuada para describirla, al menos no una que no sonase ofensiva. La mención de la garrapata que tenía por novia el pelirrojo, terminó por acabarla de poner de mal humor – Tengo que entrar a clase, adiós – se dio la vuelta y entró al aula.

Durante toda la clase la chica no volvió a dirigirles la palabra, se limitaba a tomar apuntes de todo lo que el profesor decía y a opinar cuando preguntaba. Ni siquiera se sentó con ellos como solían hacer, tomó asiento con Luna Lovegood. Al final se les puso a practicar el _oppugno_ por parejas, de más está decir que ella fue la única en conseguirlo. Ellos no pudieron ni hacer que un lápiz se moviese de un pupitre al otro.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Ron intentó acercarse para hablar con ella y preguntarle que ahora qué le pasaba, pero ella recogió todas sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y salió corriendo de ahí.

– Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende? ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? – realmente tenía cara de confusión.

– No lo sé. Seguro más tarde se le pasa – le contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros – Después de todo de nada nos sirvió conseguir esos disfraces. Iremos solos a la fiesta y perderemos la apuesta de Fred.

– Tenemos que conseguir que vaya. Pídeselo de nuevo, seguramente a ti te hará más caso.

– ¿Piensas decirle a Lavender? – el pelirrojo no pudo evitar poner cara de fastidio

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Para que no me suelte en toda la fiesta? No, prefiero ir contigo.

– ¡Oye gracias! Pero, ¿No nos veremos un poco… patéticos?

– No, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred y George irán disfrazados de lo mismo. Aunque si Hermione no va, no tendrá ninguna gracia.

– Ginny estará furiosa, le costó muchísimo trabajo hacer y hechizar todos esos disfraces. Además, ya tenía listo el de Hermione.

– No entiendo por qué le tiene tanto miedo a los vampiros, es absurdo, no es como si en realidad fuese a conocer uno ¿no?

– Claro, mira quién lo dice. ¿Qué tal si te llevamos al Bosque Prohibido y celebramos el Hallowen en compañía de Aragog? – Ron tembló y nuevamente se puso del color del papel – No hablemos de miedos irracionales. Debí convencerlos a todos de que nos disfrazásemos de arañas, en lugar de vampiros – estaba disfrutando mucho con aquello, a Ron siempre le había encantado molestar a Hermione con su fobia; pero odiaba que lo molestaran a él con las arañas – Yo todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que jugarle otra broma a Hermione sea buena idea, ha estado enojada últimamente; después de esto a ti no volverá a hablarte y a mí me matará.

– Yo le tengo más miedo a Fred y George, quién sabe que pueden inventar para fastidiarnos por no cumplir con el reto. A Hermione siempre se le pasa, mañana que el castillo regrese a la normalidad lo habrá olvidado todo – le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la Sala de los Menesteres; habían quedado con los demás de reunirse todos antes de salir para la fiesta.

La estancia era una amplia sala circular con muchos sillones alrededor. Además había habitaciones separadas que cumplían el propósito de vestidores.

Ginny fue la primera en darse cuenta cuando entraron, inmediatamente se acercó a ellos – ¿Y bien? ¿La convencieron? – ambos chicos enrojecieron de pronto y bajaron la mirada.

– No. Se enfadó con Ron por un asunto de Lavender y luego se marchó de la clase corriendo – la menor de los Weasley se puso furiosa y les lanzó la peor mirada asesina de la historia.

– ¿Están diciéndome que hice esa maravilla de disfraz – señaló a un perchero con una bolsa negra colgando de él – para nada? ¿Tienen idea del trabajo que lleva idear el disfraz de vampiresa perfecto? Sin mencionar que fueron ustedes lo que nos convencieron a todos de qué hiciéramos esto. Ron, eres un inútil.

– ¿Por qué solo yo? – trató de usar su mejor tono de indignación, mientras señalaba a Harry – Él tampoco pudo convencerla, no era solo mi trabajo – Ginny se puso colorada, pero no precisamente por el enojo.

– Sí, pero él no es el estúpido ciego que es incapaz de ver lo que tiene frente a sus narices – la cara de confusión que puso el pelirrojo se ganó las risas en coro de todos los presentes.

– Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie ¿Acaso no te hemos enseñado nada? – Fred se acercó a su hermano para darle palmadas en la espalda.

– Te quedarás soltero toda la vida, hermanito – George se unió a su gemelo en su tarea predilecta, molestar a Ron.

– ¿De qué rayos hablan? – Observó a todos con cara de signo de interrogación. Harry no podía parar de reírse. Los gemelos trataban de asfixiarlo. Ginny no cabía en sí de la indignación. Luna simplemente miraba fijamente el florero que había sobre la mesa y Neville… bueno, Neville tampoco parecía comprender de qué hablaban los demás. Al ver que nadie le respondía Luna levanto la vista y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, le dijo:

– Hermione está enamorada de ti – el shock fue instantáneo; todos volvieron a verla sorprendidos, Harry y los gemelos pararon de reír, mientras Ginny sonreía de ver la cara de bobo que había puesto Ron. Luna simplemente se lo quedó viendo con curiosidad – Creí que lo sabías, todos lo sabíamos. Además tú también estás enamorado de ella ¿no? – luego de un rato se aburrió de observar al pelirrojo boquear por la sorpresa, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando con las flores.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron ahora en el pelirrojo, intentaba hablar, pero de su boca no salían las palabras.

– Por favor ¿No tenías ni idea? – Ginny pasó de la mayor de las diversiones a la más profunda de las indignaciones, se veía realmente fastidiada con la situación. Ahora todos parecían incómodos; todos, excepto Luna.

– E… eso no es posible. ¿Han visto cómo… qué…? – volvió a ver a Harry en busca de ayuda.

– Lo siento, no puedo opinar al respecto; yo creo que es bastante obvio – al decir esto volvió a ver a Ginny, ella le correspondió la mirada y de pronto volvía a estar furiosa.

– ¡Hay por favor! Reconoce que Hermione te trae loco, desde hace AÑOS. Sé hombre, corta con Lavender y dícelo; así te dejas de andar lamentando porque se enoja contigo por tonterías – como vió que no iba a obtener respuesta, se acercó a la puerta – YO iré a decirle que vaya a la fiesta, es tu problema lo que hagas una vez ahí – salió dando un portazo.

* * *

¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto? Estaba profundamente enojada con Ron y lo peor de todo es que en realidad no tenía un motivo válido. Simplemente la ponía mal que hablara de su novia que era más dulce que el azúcar, le enojaba que le jugara bromas y le hablara como sí nada, le molestaba su manera de ignorar las cosas importantes; en conclusión, Ronald Weasley la alteraba.

Al salir del aula de encantamientos salió corriendo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Para acabar de coronar su malestar, al cruzar por el pasillo frente al Gran Comedor no se dio cuenta que había un vampiro encantado en el camino y chocó con él. Al principio no se dio cuenta de nada, pues estaba ocupada recogiendo sus libros y sobándose el golpe; de pronto elevó la vista para tratar de disculparse y se llevó un susto de muerte. Frente a ella solo había una figura enorme con capa negra, piel imposiblemente blanca, y enormes colmillos; la cosa, la veía fijamente y cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, salió corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

Cuando por fin logró llegar a la Sala Común le faltaba el aire, pero al menos ya no tenía ganas de llorar. Se planteó seriamente la idea de ir a las cocinas para conseguir algo de comer, pero la idea de salir y encontrarse de nuevo con la "decoración" del castillo, le quitó completamente las ganas. Ni siquiera quería estudiar, tomó una novela muggle de su habitación y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Así la encontró Ginny cuando fue a buscarla.

La castaña estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no se dio cuenta cuando su amiga se sentó frente a ella en una butaca.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta de Hallowen? – Hermione pegó un brinco, luego pareció notar quien era y continuó con su lectura.

– No me parece divertido; tú sabes lo que odio los vampiros y ahí habrá miles. Tu hermano irá con Lavender y tú deberías invitar a Harry – Ginny se sonrojó al escuchar lo último, pero no perdió de vista su misión.

– El idiota de mi hermano no irá con la idiota de Lavender. De hecho, creo que terminará con ella – esperó para ver la reacción de su amiga. Hermione inconscientemente levantó la vista – Ahora que ya tengo tu completa atención déjame decirte que sí irás a la fiesta, tengo hecho tu disfraz y hace juego con el mío. No pienso ir sola a ese baile, necesitas divertirte un poco. No tienes excusas.

– ¿Has hecho un disfraz para mí? No debías haberte molestado, llevo semanas, meses, diciendo que no iré a esa fiesta. No pienso cambiar de opinión ahora – trató de poner cara de súplica – en serio Ginny, me dan pánico los vampiros – al parecer suplicar no iba a servirle de nada.

– Nada de eso, es solo decoración, no habrán vampiros reales. Además, ya va siendo hora de que te quites ese miedo ¿Y si algún día debes enfrentarte a un vampiro?

– N… no creo que eso suceda. Además es muy probable que Harry y Ron tenga planeado hacerme otra de sus bromas y francamente no estoy de ánimos – quiso levantarse para ir al dormitorio, pero la pelirroja se interpuso en su camino.

– Muy bien, si le tienes miedo a las bromas de esos dos te ayudaré a preparar una broma para ellos – Hermione se veía tan triste que simplemente le dieron ganas de mandar la apuesta a volar y contarle lo que tenían planeado hacer – Tengo algo que decirte. Fred y George hicieron una apuesta con todos nosotros para ver si podíamos asustarte entre todos. La idea era hacer disfraces comunes y corrientes que en tu presencia se transforman en disfraces de vampiros aterradores; y además he hecho un disfraz de princesa para ti que se llena automáticamente de sangre.

La pobre Hermione estaba horrorizada, por no mencionar que la furia comenzaba a subir por su espina dorsal – ¿Tú pensabas hacerme eso? – por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, Ginny Weasley tenía cara de vergüenza – ¿Es por eso que todos estaban tan interesados en que fuera a esa fiesta?

– Sí. Accedí porque me pareció divertido. Lo siento, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. ¿Qué te parece si le damos vuelta a la broma y asustamos un poco a Ron? – ella no era del tipo vengativo, ni mucho menos bromista, pero la idea le parecía increíblemente tentadora. Descargar toda su frustración y enojo de esa forma, parecía ideal.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

Todos estaban cambiados cuando regresó a la Sala de los Menesteres. No quería parecer egocéntrica pero los disfraces estaban geniales. El hechizo de transfiguración era invento de los gemelos; pero la confección de los disfraces "normales" era todo obra suya.

Fue difícil escoger de qué irían disfrazados todos, pero al final quedó satisfecha con los resultados. Para Luna confeccionó un disfraz de ninfa del bosque, que simplemente le quedaba genial a la rubia; resaltaba sus ojos y los efectos eran muy reales. Neville por otro lado, estaba disfrazado de pirata fantasma; su disfraz tenía un encantamiento que lo hacía parecer traslúcido. Para los gemelos no se le ocurrió otra cosa que vestirlo a uno de ángel y al otro de diablo; sus disfraces se intercambiaban entre ellos cada 10 minutos. Harry era un jugador de quidditch profesional y ella sería una doncella de cuento de hadas. Ron vestía de príncipe. El de Hermione era el disfraz más impresionante de todos; un precioso vestido blanco de época antigua con un escote en V, sencillo pero hermoso.

– ¿Y bien? – Fred parecía ansioso por salir de ahí y divertirse.

– Vendrá, por supuesto. Me llevaré su disfraz para que se cambie y nos vemos todos en la entrada del Gran Comedor como habíamos quedado – tomó con extremo cuidado el vestido de la perchera y sin decir más, salió rumbo a la Sala Común.

* * *

– Listo Hermione, aquí está tu vestido. No sé qué clase de hechizo habrán utilizado Fred y George, pero seguro puedes revertirlo con un _Finite_, lo demás será obra tuya.

– Ginny, es precioso. No me gustará nada cuando acabe la noche, pero seguro podemos restaurarlo después.

– ¿Segura que no tendrás problemas? Es un poco, extraño lo que sucederá.

– Para nada, me aseguraré de que solamente sea una ilusión. Tú debes encargarte de hacer que durante la fiesta Ron me pida bailar. Y eso debe ser antes de que todos se conviertan en vampiros.

– Yo creo que quedará mejor si lo hacemos en el momento en que se supone tu vestido debe llenarse de sangre ¿no crees?

– Tienes razón; de todas maneras Ron debe estar cerca de mí cuando eso ocurra.

– No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. ¿Podrás con el asunto de tantos "vampiros"?

– Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Debía admitir que la decoración era magistral. Habían creado el ambiente perfecto para la ocasión y no había rincón del Gran Salón que no estuviese adornado, ya sea por calabazas o murciélagos que se transformaban al pasar junto a ellos. Por supuesto que la decoración era inonfesiva, pero no por ello menos aterradora.

Antes de salir Ginny había insistido en encargarse personalmente de su maquillaje y peinado, y lo peor era que no la dejó verse en un espejo. A juzgar por las miradas que le dedicaron los presentes cuando cruzó por la puerta, su amiga había hecho un buen trabajo; o al menos eso se obligaba a creer.

Sus amigos estaban sentados a una mesa platicando alegremente; al verla llegar no pudieron evitar sonreír como bobos, probablemente pensando en la broma que le harían más tarde. Ambas chicas se acercaron y tomaron asiento junto a los demás. Por alguna razón que Hermione no lograba comprender Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima, quizá estuviese burlándose de ella, se dijo.

Luego de la copiosa y acostumbrada cena de Hogwarts, con la pequeña variación de que todos los alimentos tenían forma ya sea de calabaza, calaveras o alguna cosa parecida, comenzó a sonar la música.

Inmediatamente los gemelos salieron a buscar pareja de baile, Luna tomó a Neville de la mano y se lo llevó casi a rastras a "bailar". Ginny en un ataque de espontaneidad se dirigió a Harry.

– ¿Quieres bailar? ¡Me encanta esa canción! – no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba increíblemente nerviosa y el sonrojo que inundó el rostro de Harry la hizo arrepentirse – Ol…

– Claro – ambos se pusieron de pie de forma bastante torpe y se perdieron entre la multitud danzante.

Finalmente en la mesa solo quedaban Ron y Hermione. El chico no podía parar de comer y ella comenzaba a desesperarse. Acabó por tomar su varita y hacer desaparecer la comida, a Ron no le quedó más remedio que mirarla.

– He terminado con Lavender – después de decir eso a bocarrajo se quedó completamente helado, con los ojos sorprendentemente abiertos por la sorpresa. Ella no se esperaba que él dijese eso, creyó que Ginny había usado eso solo como excusa para hacerla sentir mejor y que fuera con ella a la dichosa fiesta.

– ¿Y… eso por qué? – _"¿enserio Hermione, se te ocurre preguntarle eso?" _

– Por… que, quería hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?

– ¡No! Quiero decir, es tu decisión – la tensión podía cortarse a punta de varita.

– ¿Qui… quieres bailar? – el color de su pelo podía perfectamente igualarse al de su rostro. Hermione comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que iba a pasar después. Hasta que volvió a hablar – ¿Sigues enojada por lo de la broma?

– Sí Ronald, sigo enojada; y lo seguiré hasta que ambos me pidan disculpas.

– ¿Pedirte disculpas? ¡Pero fue solo una broma! Además te prometimos… te prometimos no volver a hacerlo – "_¡Increíble! Su cinismo es Increíble_". Decidió darle una segunda oportunidad.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Por supuesto que lo estoy.

– Muy bien. Iré a buscar a Ginny, estoy comenzando a aburrirme – se levantó hecha una furia y el chico se quedó estático en el asiento, con cara de no haber comprendido lo que sucedió.

Tuvo que meterse entre toda la gente que bailaba para encontrar a su amiga, y cuando dio con ella se arrepintió de haberla ido a buscar. Al parecer las cosas iban de maravilla con Harry y estaba por darse la vuelta para no interrumpirlos, cuando ella la vió. Inmediatamente Harry se dio vuelta y la soltó como si se tratase de brazas al rojo vivo.

– Ehh… siento interrumpirlos chicos; pero creo que es hora de irme – le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Ginny y se dio la vuelta; pero la chica la detuvo.

– ¿Qué pasó con nuestro plan? – le pregunto en un susurro.

– No vale la pena, he cambiado de opinión. Dile a todos de mi parte que lamento haberles arruinado la broma.

– ¿Qué ha hecho el bobo de mi hermano esta vez?

– Nada – la mirada suspicaz de la Weasley no dejaba lugar a dudas, pedía una explicación que se creyera si o si – En serio, nada. Simplemente el ambiente no me gusta y quiero ir a dormir. Mañana tengo clase de Runas temprano y quiero darle una repasada a la redacción antes de entregarla…

– Basta Hermione, ahora haremos lo que habíamos dicho porque no hice tanto disfraz por gusto. Al menos deja que me divierta con su cara – de pronto cambió el tono de su voz – Además los gemelos están detrás de ti y vienen hacia acá, llegó el momento. Disfrútalo y desquítate lo que sea que mi hermano te hizo.

– Hermione, al final has decidido venir…

– … tu difraz está hermoso – la sonrisa de picardía no se le quitaba a ese par. De pronto tenía a todos a su alrededor y sin darse cuenta se vió en medio de todos ellos. Los únicos que parecían disfrutarlo realmente eran los gemelos.

– ¡Oye George! ¿Le enseñamos a esta chica nuestro nuevo invento?

– Desde luego, hay que pensar siempre en la calidad; debemos probarlo – con una mirada cómplice y un movimiento de sus varitas Hermione se vió dentro de un círculo de sus peores pesadillas. Hasta las chicas se veían como unas vampiresas terroríficas. Lo peor de todo fue que se acercaban a ella con los colmillos al descubierto. Estaba aterrorizada y no reaccionó hasta que escuchó las carcajadas de Ron.

Todos los que conocían la broma, esperaban el momento en que el vestido blanco impoluto de la chica se transformase en una masa roja sanguinolenta y desigual; todos estaban tan cerca que podían ver cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por el rostro de Hermione. Y cuando el momento llegó del vestido de ella comenzaron a salir miles de arañas.

El grito de Ron sonó peor que el de una banshee, y en medio del desconcierto general Ginny empujó "accidentalmente" a su hermano contra la chica que ahora comenzaba a reír con superioridad. El resultado fue que un Ron más pálido que un fantasma y convertido en vampiro por el disfraz, quedo sobre una Hermione tendida en el suelo con su vestido blanco completamente cubierto de arañas falsas. Los hechizos de los disfraces de ambos se desvanecieron con el contacto, pero ellos eran incapaces de levantarse del susto.

Todos a su alrededor habían cesado de reír y reinaba el silencio absoluto, las miradas estaban posadas en ellos. Pasado el susto y estando ambos en su estado normal fueron plenamente conscientes de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Ron demostró su asombrosa capacidad para volverse completamente rojo en unos segundos, y Hermione no pudo más que respirar aceleradamente.

Un grito los distrajo: – ¡Ron–Ron! ¿Qué haces? – Lavender Brown estaba en un estado de completa histería y trataba a toda costa de acercarse a ellos para levantar al chico. La reacción de Harry fue instantánea y la tomó por la cintura, reteniéndola – ¡Suéltame!... Levántense, tu eres mi novio…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, corrección: por primera vez en toda su vida, Hermione fue capaz de decir lo primero que pasó por su cabeza.

– Ya no es tu novio, no desde esta tarde – ella misma quedó impresionada por sus palabras. Ron volvió a verla de nuevo a los ojos y tomando todo el valor del que fue capaz la besó. Al principio fue un beso torpe y ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero luego se volvió cada vez más intenso y demandante; hubieran seguido así de no ser porque un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad.

Se separaron completamente colorados y mudos de la impresión y la vergüenza. El salón entero estalló en aplausos.

– ¡Por fin! – Ginny se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga y le dio una palmada un poco más fuerte de lo normal a Ron – Hasta que muestras un poco de valor y sentido común.

Los gemelos tomaron a Hermione cada uno de un brazo y con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno viniendo de ellos le dijeron: – Bienvenida a la familia Weasley, "hermanita".

* * *

– Listo Rose, es hora de dormir.

– Pero quiero saber el final de la historia. ¿Qué pasó después? – una niña pelirroja y con los ojos imposiblemente azules estaba tapada hasta las orejas bajo unas mantas moradas con dibujos de estrellas.

– Cariño, te he contado esa historia miles de veces. Te la debes saber ya de memoria.

– Es mi cuento para antes de dormir favorito ¿Así fue como papá y tu se hicieron novios? – la curiosidad brillaba en los ojos de la niña – ¿Y entonces, se casaron? ¿Desde entonces son mi mamá y mi papá?

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se había dado cuenta que cierto pelirrojo llevaba mucho tiempo parado en el marco de la puerta, escuchando atentamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; no lo notaron hasta que dio un paso dentro y besando ambas frentes, le dijo a la niña:

– Desde entonces, ni tu mamá le teme a los vampiros; ni yo le temo a las arañas.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?_

_Alégrenme el día con un review (:_

_Y si pueden pasar a votar les estaré muy agradecida, aunque no voten por mí._

_Un beso._

_**Fatty**_


End file.
